


Cover art for 'Planets in Alignment'

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: Originally posted on livejournal in 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangueuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Planets in Alignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241686) by [sangueuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/pseuds/sangueuk). 



> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010.


End file.
